Sieur Uzumaki et Mademoiselle furie blonde…
by lasurvolte
Summary: Bah… La fausse véritable histoire des parents de Naruto
1. Je te déteste

**Titre :** Sieur Uzumaki et Mademoiselle furie blonde…

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Bouahahahaha, les parents de Naruto sont bien à moi, bah oui c'est une pure invention donc je me garde les droits GNAHAHAHAH ! Par contre Mikoto et son mari sont pas à moi :'( !

**Résumé :** Bah… La fausse véritable histoire des parents de Naruto

**Couples : **Les parents de Naruto et les parents de Sasuke.

**Note : **Et bien toujours pareil, mes commentaires entre parenthèse, oubliez les fautes.

**Note 2 :** Il me semble que le papounet de Naruto soit Yondaime, en tout cas vu comme ils se ressemblent… Mais je suis pas sûr… Enfin bon ceci mis à part, j'ai fais cette fic parce que c'est vrai que c'est quand même la question que je me pose quoi : et les parents de Naruchan ?

J'ai voulu qu'il ressemble plus à sa môman qu'à son pôpa (je sais pas bien pourquoi), donc son cher père ne sera pas Yondaime (même si c'est peut-être le cas dans le manga (mais comme j'ai dis j'en sais rien)). Ceci n'est qu'une fiction, donc bah désolé s'il y a franchement des grosses erreurs avec le manga et tout ça, mais j'ai pas trop pris soin des dates, des âges, ni des trucs comme ça ! C'était avant tout un gros délire et euuuh bah j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Naruto ne les avait peut-être pas connu, mais s'il était né c'est bien qu'ils avaient existé. De qui je parle ? Des parents de Naruto bien évidemment. Voici donc l'histoire des deux spécimens qui furent pour un temps pas long les parents du blond… 

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Naruto ne tenait pas de son père, mais de sa mère. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, adorables. En fait elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Naruto quand il se transformait en fille. Sauf pour les petites moustaches, elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait donc deux couettes blondes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un sourire toujours présent sur le visage et semblait constamment heureuse. C'était une fille très joyeuse, et tout le monde dans le village l'adorait. Elle était turbulente, une hyper active, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des bêtises, mais elle restait quand même très appliquée et contrairement à son fils elle travaillait très bien à l'école. Elle plaisait à énormément de garçon, mais les repoussait tous. Après tout à douze ans on a la vie devant soit.

Le futur père de Naruto, par contre… La seule chose que Naruto avait en commun avec lui devait être son fichu caractère et les petites moustaches… (gaaaaaah j'adore les moustaches si adorable de Naruto). Il était brun aux yeux noirs, ses cheveux longs retombaient sur ses épaules. Si le blond plus tard devait devenir ami avec un bout de glaçon, c'était certainement parce que son père en était un. Il ne parlait que très peu, avait toujours un regard froid qui aurait pu frigorifier même un iceberg, et un air hautain et fier. Il aurait pu être le père de Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puisque ça allait devenir celui de Naruto. Ah oui, et il avait un succès fou auprès des filles. On aurait pu d'ailleurs reconnaître une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'une jolie blonde lui courir sans arrêt après, non évidemment ce n'était pas Sakura et Ino, qui n'étaient pas encore nées… En fait c'était leur mère. Au moins on pouvait aisément deviné de qui elles tenaient… Elles n'étaient bien sûr pas les seuls, toutes les filles de la classe lui courraient après, toutes sauf…

La jeune fille qui allait un jour devenir la mère de Naruto. Non, vraiment, mister Uzumaki ne l'intéressait pas, trop arrogant à son goût. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles en quête d'une histoire d'amour de toute façon, elle ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'aventure et le danger. Elle voulait d'ailleurs devenir ninja pour l'unique raison qu'elle aurait certainement une vie remplie de dangers et d'aventures. Des princesses à aller sauver, des méchants ninjas à tuer, des gros monstres à détruire. C'était son rêve le plus fou…

Enfin elle eut son examen de Guenin…

Le jeune homme qui allait un jour devenir le père de Naruto, lui non plus ne s'intéressait pas du tout à une chose aussi futile que l'amour. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était devenir super super fort et combattre pleins de méchants, il serait acclamé de tous le village et pourrait se tenir encore plus fièrement et plus froidement. Il voulait devenir le plus fort de tous. Alors il n'avait pas le temps pour tomber amoureux, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne pour pouvoir un jour devenir un grand ninja respecté de tous. C'était son rêve le plus fou…

Enfin il eut son examen de Guenin.

Le hasard voulu qu'elle se retrouve dans l'équipe de môsieur Uzumaki. Il y avait un autre garçon avec eux, mais tout le monde à oublier qui c'était (ou comment une autatrice flemmarde coupe ce sujet). Toujours est-il que l'autre garçon était totalement amoureux de la future mère de Naruto. Celle-ci exaspérée avait beau le repoussé, il insistait. Si bien qu'un jour elle lui donna un bon coup de pied entre les parties, et il se calma.

Le garçon qui un jour deviendrait le père de Naruto avait eut un petit sourire devant la furie blonde, et sa façon d'expédier vite fait les choses qui la dérangeaient. Elle ne prenait pas de gant, il ne savait pourquoi mais il la trouvait intéressante. Enfin cela n'allait certainement pas le détourner de son rêve, il ne fit pas plus attention à elle, ni à l'autre d'ailleurs (voilà aussi pourquoi l'histoire l'a oublié, personne ne s'occupait de lui).

Un jour en mission, des ninjas attaquèrent, elle voulut prouver que bien qu'elle soit une fille, elle n'était pas faible préparant une technique pour les mettre KO. Seulement l'Uzumaki bout de glaçon s'interposa et terrassa les ninjas sans même lui en laisser un. Elle en fût tellement vexée que le futur père de Naruto se reçut un coup de poing qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, elle lui avait déboîté la mâchoire, et pendant quelques jours avait été punis pour avoir frappé son camarade.

Il passa tout de même trois jours à l'hôpital à cause de cette garce. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de le frapper comme ça ? Cette fille était sûrement folle. Il avait juste voulu l'aider à battre les ninjas en montrant sa super force et sa valeur… Après tout elle n'était qu'une fille, elle se serait sûrement fait écrasé à cause de sa faiblesse… N'empêche que pour une fille faible comme il disait, elle lui avait sacrément bien fait mal.

Au fur à mesure des missions, sa relation avec sieur Uzumaki empirait. Chaque fois il fallait que ce crétin s'interpose quand enfin elle allait avoir un combat tant désiré. Elle lui hurlait dessus à chaque fois et il la regardait avec suffisance, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Du coup après une journée avec lui et l'autre qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts elle était dans un état d'excitation tellement fort qu'il lui fallait au moins dix bols de ramens pour faire passer ça. Elle adorait les ramens (qui l'aurait cru ?), tant et si bien, qu'elle avait décidé que si un jour elle avait un fils elle l'appellerait Naruto (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga et qui ne le saurait pas, le naruto est un ingrédient qu'on met dans les ramen).

Celui qui un jour aurait un fils du nom de Naruto à cause des ramens détestait de plus en plus cette folle de son équipe. Elle était vraiment lourde à toujours lui crier dessus pour un oui, pour un non. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait, c'était qu'au moins elle ne lui courait pas après comme toutes les autres filles de Konoha. Mais c'était tout. Bon sang, elle lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ce jour là où elle l'avait énervé plus que d'habitude il décida de faire un break et d'aller s'avaler un bol de ramen pour passer tout ça. Il entra chez Ichikaru qui existait déjà en ce temps là et s'assit sans regarder vraiment à côté de qui. Quand il commanda un bol de ramen la personne à côté de lui cria en même temps qu'elle voulait un autre bol. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la furie blonde, décidemment quelle malchance.

La dite furie blonde regardait la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et qui répondait au nom d'Uzumaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Lui demanda-t-elle très gentiment, comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Répondit-il du même ton. Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'effrayait pas du tout puis retourna dans le bol de ramen qu'on venait de lui servir.

Il se tourna lui-même dans son bol, mais ne pût s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil la blonde qui engloutissait ses ramen à une vitesse indescriptible. Il mangeait calmement lui. Il aimait profiter du goût des nouilles dans sa bouche, et se demandait bien comment l'autre folle faisait pour en profiter justement vu à la vitesse où elle mangeait. Il continua de l'observer sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que son bol à lui soit finit. Il en recommanda un autre.

Elle voyait bien que ce cher Uzumaki la mâtait, qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs à la regarder comme ça ? Elle eut soudain une idée affreuse, est ce qu'il en pinçait pour elle ? Elle supplia les dieux de l'épargner, n'importe qui pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle, mais surtout pas lui. Il était bien trop fier de lui, à tous les coups c'était un gros narcissique qui s'extasiait sur sa mine chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir.

Il n'était pas comme ça, pas du tout. Il se fichait même totalement de son image. Tout ce qui l'importait lui, comme dit plutôt, c'était devenir super super fort et être un ninja respecté. Il cessa de regarder la jeune fille en se faisant tout un tas de film sur le futur où il battrait un ninja avec le petit doigt. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à sourire franchement rien qu'en pensant à ce rêve.

Ouf, il avait arrêté de la regarder. Quelle chance. Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Elle fut surprise de voir s'afficher sur son visage un véritable sourire. Il était plutôt mignon quand il souriait comme ça, si les autres filles voyaient ça, Uzumaki risquait fortement de les avoir encore plus sur le dos. Elle retourna à son bol et le laissa perdu dans ses pensés.

Plus tard il sortait d'Ichikaru, après avoir mangé trois bols de ramen. Il adorait les ramen, mais il ne les engloutissait pas comme la folle blonde de son équipe. Folle blonde qui d'ailleurs pour une fois ne l'avait pas embêté, il se demanda bien pourquoi… Bah après tout elle était sûrement stupide. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin avec elle…

Elle sortit d'Ichikaru encore plus tard que lui, pourtant elle mangeait plus vite, mais aussi beaucoup plus. Elle décida de faire un petit tour dans Konoha avant de rentrer chez elle, de se faire engueuler par ses parents parce qu'elle s'était encore empiffré de ramen et qu'elle n'avait plus faim pour le dîner, puis finir par aller se coucher des rêves d'aventures pleins la tête. Le problème justement c'est qu'elle ne faisait que les rêver ses aventures… Les missions n'étaient pas aussi passionnantes qu'elle l'aurait cru, mais normal, elle n'était pas encore Chuunin, elle attendait avec impatience l'examen.

Il caressait les mêmes rêves, ce n'était pas ces missions stupides qui allait le rendre plus fort, certainement pas. Quand il passerait l'examen de Chuunin, alors peut-être lui confierait-on des missions plus intéressantes… Et changer d'équipe, comme ça il ne serait plus avec la blonde chiante. Son sale caractère ne lui manquerait pas du tout. Ni rien du tout chez elle ne lui manquerait… Pourtant elle en avait de la répartie cette fille, et puis ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel, comme il devait être agréable de s'y noyer… Comprenant où allait ses pensés il secoua la tête. Il était temps qu'il change d'équipe, il commençait à penser n'importe quoi.

Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait changer d'équipe et ne serait plus avec « Uzumaki j'me prend pour le meilleur ». Il ne lui manquerait pas, ça c'était certain. Même pas ces adorables petites moustaches sur le coin des joues. Parce que c'est vrai qu'elles lui donnaient un charme fou. Surtout quand il avait sourit à Ichikaru… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à des choses pareilles. Ce gars n'était qu'un égoïste arrogant, elle serait beaucoup mieux dans une autre équipe.

Et enfin leur vœu se réalisa, l'examen chuunin arriva, ils le passèrent tous les deux et malgré les épreuves difficiles, particulièrement celles qu'ils devaient accomplir en équipe, parce que l'entente dans le groupe justement n'était pas leur point fort, ils devinrent chuunin tous les deux. Malheureusement ils durent faire à nouveau équipe ensemble. Leur autre coéquipier n'eut pas son examen lui, alors ils accueillirent une autre personne, elle-même oublié par l'histoire.

La gente demoiselle destinée à être la mère de Naruto maudissait tous les Hokage, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle continue à faire équipe avec le crétin arrogant d'Uzumaki ? Elle noya son chagrin dans les ramen, bof après tout, elle était devenue chuunin, c'était le plus important. Les missions se compliquèrent, elle put enfin se battre contre le danger, vivre toutes sortes d'aventures, voyager énormément…

Le gentilhomme destiné à être le père de Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter ça ? On avait dû le maudire à la naissance pour que malgré tous ces vœux il doive continuer à être avec la chiante blonde. Il noya son chagrin dans l'entraînement… Et puis après tout tant pis, il était devenu chuunin, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les missions se compliquèrent, il put enfin battre des ninjas super fort, vivre toutes sortes de combats, être un ninja reconnu…

Trois ans passèrent, elle devint Juunin et Uzumaki aussi. Elle conserva la même équipe. Même si en tant que Juunin les équipes changeaient souvent. Elle avait quinze ans aujourd'hui, elle pouvait vivre toutes sortes d'aventures, combattre le danger, c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait après tout, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne prenait plus le même plaisir à partir en mission qu'avant ? Pendant les missions qui étaient le plus souvent risqués et dangereuses, elle et Uzumaki avaient un accord tacite, ils ne se disputaient pas. C'était finalement plutôt sympa d'accomplir des missions avec lui, parce qu'ils se connaissaient bien avec le temps, et comprenaient ce que voulait l'autre dans un échange de regards. Quand ils n'étaient en mission, tout revenait à la normal, et ils recommençaient à se disputer. Cependant aujourd'hui elle avait quinze ans, commençaient à s'ennuyer malgré son rêve qui s'était réalisé, et mangeait des ramen en cherchant pourquoi elle avait perdu le goût du danger et de l'aventure…

Pour lui aussi trois ans étaient passés. Il était devenu très fort, un ninja reconnu et respecté de tous. Il pouvait se comporter encore plus fièrement. Ses parents ne cessaient de le complimenter de la réussite de toutes ces missions. En effet aucune n'avait échoué… C'était sûrement grâce à elle, il avait bien dû admettre au fil du temps que cette blonde était très forte, pendant les missions ils étaient comme reliés et finissaient toujours par trouver une solution même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de pester contre cette folle hors des missions, elle était vraiment trop stressante. Mais il avait accompli son rêve, il devait s'estimer heureux… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait un grand vide en lui, comme s'il avait oublié le plus important ? Il n'était même pas motivé pour s'entraîner… Il décida de s'arrêter chez Ichikaru prendre un bol de ramen, ça lui remonterait certainement le moral. Quand il entra, il aperçu la furie blonde, hésita, voulu faire demi tour, mais elle se tourna vers lui :

- Yo Uzumaki !

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il obéit trop surpris par sa réaction.

Quand elle l'avait vu entré, quand elle avait croisé son regard, il lui sembla avoir vu quelque chose d'éteint. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer le moindre changement chez lui, et son regard avait changé. Il n'avait plus cette lueur, cette flamme qui montrait qu'il avait un rêve en tête et prêt à tout pour y arriver, il n'y avait pas non plus cette arrogance ou cette fierté qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien chez le seigneur Uzumaki… Alors elle l'avait invité à s'asseoir à côté d'elle parce qu'il lui semblait un peu avoir le même problème qu'elle.

- Yo

Fit-il en s'asseyant. Puis il commanda un bol de ramen.

Il mangeait doucement, en se demandant pourquoi la folle blonde n'agissait pas comme d'habitude… C'est-à-dire engloutir trois mille bols, raconter en piaillant au vendeur comment elle avait battu tel ou tel ninja, et surtout l'insulter de tous les noms parce qu'il aurait fait une remarque mesquine. Mais là elle était calme, mangeait doucement, ne parlait pas. C'était sûr quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Alors la folle, t'as finis par te calmer ?

- Hum

Lui répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Elle pourrait lui raconter ce qui lui arrive, après tout ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont tous les deux une équipe… Des partenaires devaient normalement partager leur problème afin de s'en débarrasser et d'être plus efficace dans leur mission. Mais il était hors de question de lui parler à lui… Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa meilleure amie, c'était pas pour lui faire un discours. C'est ici que vous me demandez mais qui était la meilleure amie de la future mère de Naruto. Car bien que je n'en ait pas parlé, elle en avait une. Elle s'appelait Mikoto… Ca vous dit quelque chose ? Normal puisqu'elle deviendrait un jour madame Uchiwa. Mikoto était la deuxième fille à ne pas courir après Uzumaki, non elle, elle était folle amoureuse d'un autre morceau de glaçon, un génie qui plus est… En même temps c'était un peu normal puisqu'il faisait partie du clan Uchiwa, clan réputé pour le sharingan… Bref ceci n'était qu'une parenthèse… Mikoto et la future mère de Naruto étaient donc deux meilleures amies, nous y reviendront plus tard. La jeune fille avait décidé qu'elle ne raconterait pas ses problèmes à sir Uzumaki, même pas sous un échafaud.

Sa réponse courte le surpris, d'habitude elle lui aurait envoyez une bonne remarque cinglante dans la figure. Pas juste un tout petit Hum… Oh ! Et puis après tout il s'en moquait, ce n'est pas comme si elle était une amie. Juste une coéquipière de mission, c'est tout. Mais ça ne lui allait tellement pas d'aller mal, il s'était habitué à ses réactions exagérées, à ses jolis yeux bleus énervés, à ses deux couettes folles qui tournaient dans tous les sens quand elle bougeait la tête. Et puis ils se comprenaient tellement quand ils étaient en mission… En y réfléchissant bien, la furie blonde était peut-être sa seule véritable amie. Il repoussait tous les gens d'un regard froid et à part les filles de Konoha encore amoureuse de lui, les gens se tenaient à une certaine distance. Elle était vraiment la seule qui ne le fuyait pas ou qui ne s'agrippait pas à lui pour sortir avec lui. La seule avec qui il avait vraiment envie de réaliser les missions, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance comme à personne d'autre et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait échouer si elle était là… D'ailleurs depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à former une équipe il l'avait trouvé intéressante, elle était… Différente, forte, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais finalement il était bien content d'avoir un jour commencé à faire équipe avec elle… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il commença à lui parler…

- C'est bizarre la vie, je pensais que mon véritable rêve c'était de devenir fort et de prouver ma valeur… Et maintenant que ça y est, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi bien que je le pensais…

Elle se retourna avec surprise et le regarda. Il fixait son bol de ramen. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui racontait ça ? Pourquoi à elle ? Sa Majesté Uzumaki n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'abaisser aussi bas pour parler de ses problèmes… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, qu'elle était peut-être la personne la plus proche de lui, mais de là à ce qu'il vienne lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, il y avait tout un monde, tout un univers même…

Puis elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire…C'était bizarre, elle avait exactement la même impression que lui, que son rêve finalement n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle s'y attendait, que le danger et l'aventure c'était sympa au début mais que finalement ça finissait par devenir monotone et un peu toujours pareil, on va volé un rouleau, on se débarrasse de ninja, on va libérer un prisonnier…  
Et pour une fois elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait, puisque c'était la même chose…

- Moi aussi… C'est pareil… Mon plus grand rêve c'était de vivre le danger et l'aventure, je le réalise chaque fois que je vais en mission… Et pourtant… J'ai l'impression que ça ne me rend pas aussi heureuse que je pouvais le croire.

Il se décolla de son bol de ramen et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Et s'il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusque là, il la trouva vraiment très jolie. Ses traits étaient plutôt fin, ses cheveux blonds épais s'assemblait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux, elle avait un petit nez, des lèvres roses et minces, et son sourire lui donnait un charme fou. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder, et il se rendait compte de son erreur, il avait dans son équipe et sans hésitation, la plus jolie fille de Konoha. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi tous les garçons courraient après une furie comme elle, mais soudain cela devenait très clair à son esprit, elle était belle…

Elle le fixa, se plongeant des ses yeux noirs. Depuis longtemps elle avait comprit que cet humain du nom d'Uzumaki était beau. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient poussés depuis le temps et tombait maintenant dans son dos, il les accrochait en une natte qui avait encore plus fait craqué les demoiselles de Konoha. Oui il était beau, surtout avec ces petites moustaches encadrant ses joues… Mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait un regard profond… Elle eut la soudaine impression de se noyer dans ses yeux.

Combien de temps il la fixa intensément de cette manière ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il semblait que le monde autour avait disparu. Pourtant il était bien là et on le ramena rapidement à la réalité, quand une brune leur fit remarquer qu'ils se regardaient comme deux amoureux… Il rougit fortement en tournant la tête et s'écarta d'une place pour laisser Mikoto s'installer aux côtés de son amie.

Elle ne rougit pas, elle rigola à la remarque de sa meilleure amie :

- Tu rigoles toi, t'as vu de qui tu parles ?

Le pensait-elle vraiment ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait aimer être avec le Messire Uzumaki… Bof, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était vraiment trop arrogant. Elle l'oublia et discuta avec Mikoto qui lui louangea toutes les qualités d'Uchiwa.

Une nouvelle année passa, il avait maintenant 16 ans, et s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Il n'avait depuis ce jour cessé de penser à ce qu'il avait ressentit chez Ichikaru un an plus tôt, devant la blonde. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, mais à chaque mission il était toujours plus heureux d'être avec elle. Et puis elle n'était plus la petite chieuse qu'il avait connu, elle était sans cesse plus belle à chaque jour, plus réfléchis… Ils continuaient à se disputer hors des missions, mais il y avait prit goût… Le soir il s'endormait en ayant au paravent longuement pensé à elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ou peut-être refusait-il de le comprendre…

Elle n'y avait plus repensé. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle penserait sans cesse à Uzumaki « je suis mieux que tout le monde ». Cependant chaque jour un peu plus elle se lassait du danger et de l'aventure, n'y prenant presque plus aucun plaisir, les seuls moments où sa fougue se rallumait c'est quand elle s'engueulait avec lui justement. C'était bizarre mais elle y avait prit goût. De plus il n'y avait presque plus qu'avec lui qu'elle traînait, parce que Mikoto avait enfin réussit à avouer son amour secret pour l'Uchiwa, amour qui s'était révélé réciproque, depuis ils ne se décollaient plus, et rare devenait les moments où la future mère de Naruto se retrouvait seule avec sa meilleure amie.

Et puis il y eut cette fête de printemps… Organisé pour que les ninjas fassent une petite pause et s'amusent un peu. Tout le monde y allait en couple ou entre copains… Comme on l'a déjà expliqué il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et il n'avait personne avec qui aller à cette fête. Tout le monde sait qu'aller à une fête tout seul c'est franchement ennuyant. Il aurait pu rester chez lui bouder et ne pas y assister. Cependant il avait envie d'y participer, cela s'annonçait vraiment sympa. Il était en pleine mission quand il pensa à ça :

- Uzumaki, bordel, concentre toi !

Il regarda la blonde qui l'incendiait parce qu'il faisait n'importe quoi depuis quelques minutes… Il la fixa, elle ses grands yeux bleues malicieux, son visage boudeur à cet instant là… Il sut alors avec qui il avait envie d'aller à cette fête…

La mission terminée elle couru manger un bol de ramen, ou même plusieurs. La fête de printemps approchait, elle voulait y aller avec Mikoto, mais cette dernière serait certainement accompagnée d'Uchiwa. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de tenir les violons. Elle était en pleine réflexion, quand lord Uzumaki fit son entré.

Il savait où il pourrait la trouver. Il savait qu'elle serait là. Il le savait parce qu'elle était une fan inconditionnelle des ramen, et que quand elle finissait une mission elle courait chez Ichikaru. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il commanda un bol. Lentement il repensa à cette fois où ils avaient parlés tous les deux… Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour oublier, puis se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui proposer d'aller à la fête avec lui…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Uzumaki ?

Il se tourna vers elle surpris.

- Comment sais-tu que je voulais te parler ?

Elle sourit :

- Je te connais par cœur, quand tu t'assois à côté de moi à Ichikaru, que tu commandes un bol de ramen avec une tête bizarre, c'est presque écrit sur ton front que tu as quelque chose à me demander…

Il se sentit rougir, elle le connaissait aussi bien ? Vraiment…

Elle le regardait avec amusement. Impatiente de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer. Il semblait gêné, confus, de petites tâches rouges sur les joues. Elle le connaissait par cœur, mais il ne cessait de la surprendre… Le prince Uzumaki n'était pas du genre à être gêné, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait mal à l'aise comme ça…

- Bon accouche !

Il tourna la tête, elle attendait sa question. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander et qui pouvait le gêner à ce point…

Il respira un bon coup, pourquoi avait-il eut cette idée stupide de vouloir inviter cette folle blonde à la fête du printemps… Se disputer avec elle était son lot quotidien, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête vraiment ? Mais il se lança :

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner à la fête du printemps…

Sa proposition arriva comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lui demanderait ça. Après tout n'était-il pas censé être ennemi, se prendre la tête pour des broutilles, s'engueuler sans cesse… A part en mission peut-être où ils étaient comme connectés par la pensée. Elle continuait à le fixer, scruta son visage baissé dans son bol, ses longues mèches noires cachant ses yeux, elle observa ces petites moustaches qui lui plaisaient tant chez sa grandeur Uzumaki… Elle réfléchit à sa proposition, après tout c'était mieux que de tenir la chandelle à Mikoto…

- C'est d'accord !

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive, en tout cas pas aussi vite. Alors il ne put laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle lui tapota sur la tête d'un geste enfantin. Il sentit un étrange frisson dans le ventre à ce contact. Il avala son bol de ramen d'un coup, se releva :

- Ok, on en reparlera plus tard…

Puis partit sans demander son reste. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, il décida de partir s'entraîner.

La fête du printemps arriva. Le gentleman Uzumaki avait dit qu'il passerait la chercher à 19h. Elle décida que puisqu'elle allait participer à la fête avec lui, il fallait qu'elle s'amuse le plus possible, tout d'abord lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et sortit un Yukata… Elle le regarda longuement avant de le jeter derrière elle, trop laid. Elle décida donc d'aller fouiller dans les habits de sa mère… Cette dernière avait la même taille qu'elle, oui c'était une petite femme. Donc elle retourna le placard de sa mère avant de trouver son bonheur. Un magnifique Yukata orange clair avec de jolies spirales bleues. Il était superbe, et il mettrait bien en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. Heureuse comme tout elle le prit sans ranger derrière elle. Elle l'enfila, se tourna devant le miroir, et se trouva parfaite. Ensuite elle détacha soigneusement ses deux couettes et ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle prit une brosse et les coiffa minutieusement, réfléchit longuement à une coiffure avant de se décider à juste s'accrocher une broche en forme de papillon bleue sur le côté. Devait-elle se maquiller ? Elle n'aimait pas ça habituellement. Mais pour une fête elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Elle en mis très peu et juste de manière à mettre en valeur ses yeux. Elle s'observa longtemps dans le miroir après ça. Si les garçons encore amoureux d'elle la voyaient, elle était persuadée qu'il se jetterait sur elle en bavant. D'ailleurs ces garçons étaient tous passés les uns après les autres pour l'emmener à la fête d'été, elle avait refusé pour tous… Pourquoi alors avait-elle accepté la demande d'Uzumaki ? Elle n'en savait rien... Pourquoi s'était-elle fait aussi jolie, elle qui d'habitude ne faisait aucun effort ?...

La réponse était évidente, elle espérait lui plaire…

Il ne savait pas quoi se mettre. Il opta finalement pour un kimono noir et bleue foncé qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et qui s'assemblait bien avec ses long cheveux noirs. Il détacha sa natte, se regarda un instant, quelle coiffure allait-il choisir ? La queue haute, non ça ne lui allait pas, la basse non plus… N'était-il beau qu'avec sa natte ? Il avait envie de changer pour une fois, de la surprendre… Mais comment ? Il posa sans y faire attention son regard sur des ciseaux qui traînaient sur la table, tourna la tête, puis y revint quelques instant après, essaya de ne pas y penser, mes l'image des ciseaux le hantait… Alors il s'approcha d'eux, les prit dans la main, hésita un instant pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, inspira un bon coup et les approcha de ses cheveux…

Elle attendait dans sa chambre qu'il arrive. Un peu impatiente, elle sentait qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser. Soudain on frappa à la porte, elle n'attendit pas que ses parents ouvrent, elle était déjà dans l'entrée. Doucement elle enleva un pli invisible sur son yukata, prit son inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda l'apparition qu'elle avait devant elle, était-ce vraiment l'Uzumaki qu'elle connaissait ?

Lui aussi il la fixait, il savait qu'elle était belle, mais là… Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté tellement elle était jolie. Et encore le mot était faible, elle était, elle était, elle était tout simplement fabuleuse, surprenante…

- Uzumaki, où t'as mis tes cheveux ?

Il les avait coupés tout court… Enfin elle ne les avais jamais connu aussi court. Ils s'arrêtaient au cou, et était tout ébouriffé… Les cheveux longs lui allaient déjà très bien, mais là… Là il était plus que beau… Il était canon !

- Aha ! Je les ai coupé… Mais toi tu as abandonné tes éternels couettes…

Elle lui sourit, rien qu'à sa tête elle comprit qu'elle lui plaisait, qu'il l'a trouvait belle. Elle en fut heureuse sans bien comprendre pourquoi l'avis de monseigneur Uzumaki comptait pour elle. Bon peu importait, elle avait décidé de s'amuser :

- Alors on y va ? Ou on reste sur le pas de la porte ?

Toujours ébahit devant sa beauté il recula pour la laisser passer et ils avancèrent doucement dans les rues de Konoha. Il la regardait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il était hypnotisé par sa beauté, sa soudaine grâce, sa nouvelle gentillesse envers lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, une chaleur immense s'était emparé de tout son corps. Elle s'extasiait devant toutes les activités qu'on proposait. Du lancer de kunai et de shurinken pour gagner des peluches, de la pêche au poisson avec Jutsu interdit, et d'autres trucs tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Tout à coup il sentit sa main dans la sienne, il rougit, mais elle ne le vit pas, car déjà elle l'entraînait dans un stand qui semblait plus l'intéressé que les autres.

Elle avait sentit l'odeur des ramen à des kilomètres, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle avait choppé la main d'Uzumaki pour le tirer là où ça sentait bon. Elle s'arrêta devant le stand qui offrait un bol de ramen gratuit ainsi qu'un an de ramen gratuit chez Ichikaru si on arrivait à taper sur la tête de tous les castors qui sortaient d'une boite géante à toute vitesse. On pouvait jouer à deux si on le voulait. Elle prit les deux marteaux géants que lui proposait le marchand, elle se retourna vers le brun, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, s'imaginant déjà engloutir gratuitement tout un tas de ramen dans l'année qui allait suivre…

- Joue avec moi !

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Elle avait un sourire de chipie, il ne put qu'obéir. Ils tapèrent tous les deux comme des fous sur la tête des castors. Elle riait et s'amusait comme une gamine, il la sentait dans son dos pendant qu'il s'occupait des castors de droites et elle de ceux de gauches. Ils finirent par tomber d'épuisement après un quart d'heure à fracasser de tête de castors. Mais ils gagnèrent, et la blonde hurla de joie quand on lui offrit un bol de ramen plus une carte pour une année gratuite de ramen. Il la regardait s'extasier comme une gamine devant ces cadeaux. Elle engloutit le bol de ramen en rien de temps et empocha la carte. Puis elle se retourna vers lui.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Il ne savait pas trop, il la laissa décider. Elle le tira un peu partout, puis lui offrit une barbe à papa. Il se sentit honteux, normalement c'était à lui de payer… Alors il gagna le plus gros nounours dans un stand, puis lui donna.

Quand elle vit l'énorme peluche qu'il lui tendait, elle la prit, et sans réfléchir lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Se rendant compte de son geste… Elle se recula d'un coup, tourna la tête un peu rougissante et s'excusa.

Son cœur explosait au fond de sa poitrine. Quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, il n'avait plus su quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Pire encore il avait adoré ce contact, il s'était sentit bien dans ses bras… Oh bon sang, à quoi pensait-il, pourquoi fallait-il que cette furie blonde le rende fou comme ça ? Il était entrain de se rendre compte pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il refusait de l'admettre…

Elle décida de ne pas laisser les choses comme ça. Elle recommença à courir partout toujours en souriant et s'amusant comme une folle. Elle riait constamment. Puis vint l'heure des feux d'artifices, elle attira l'ami Uzumaki dans un coin où il pourrait tout voir. Elle sautillait à chaque fois que le ciel s'embrasait. Elle trouvait ça magnifique, et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des feux d'artifices :

- C'est beau hein ?

Oui c'était magnifique, le ciel qui prenait feu grâce à ces superbes couleurs c'était un spectacle réjouissant. Il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il trouvait ça très beau aussi. Ce qu'il trouvait encore plus adorable, c'était cette fille blonde qui s'extasiait de joie et de bonheur devant ce spectacle. Il la savait turbulente et hyper active, il ne l'avait cependant jamais vu dans un état d'excitation comme ça. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde, approcha son visage de son oreille et murmura :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique…

Elle se calma d'un coup. Elle avait bien entendu n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi fort dans sa poitrine tout à coup, n'était-elle pas censée détester Uzumaki Iceberg ? Et d'abord pourquoi un bout de glaçon comme lui tout à coup se mettait à lui faire des compliments ? Comment devait-elle réagir à ça ? Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait aussi chaud ? Etait-ce les feux d'artifices qui tombaient sur elle pour la réchauffer ? Même si c'était la réponse ça n'expliquait en rien qu'elle ait chaud à l'intérieur. Pourquoi est ce que ce mec lui faisait autant d'effet bon sang ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de son pire ennemi…

Il l'avait dit parce que c'était vrai. Elle réussissait à le faire fondre, il se sentait tout mou avec elle, il avait envie de sourire, de jouer les romantiques… Son rêve de force, celui d'être un ninja reconnu lui paraissait futile maintenant, il se rendait compte de son erreur, il avait rêvé tout seul. Un rêve ça se partage… Il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il voulait le partager. La garce qui un jour lui avait déboîté la mâchoire, celle avec qui il n'a jamais eut de cesse de se disputer, la petite blonde avec qui il était sûr de réussir une mission tellement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quel pouvoir magique avait cette fille ? Il n'en savait rien. Refuser de l'admettre plus longtemps ne servait à rien, il était tombé amoureux d'elle…

Elle ne l'embrassa pas, elle se contenta de lui dire merci pour cette magnifique soirée, elle rentra chez elle après un petit au revoir. Une fois la porte fermée elle couru dans sa chambre, puis se laissa tomber par terre, repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée ! Elle essaya de se calmer, ce n'était qu'une soirée avec son altesse Uzumaki. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était craquant les cheveux court, qu'est ce que ça mettait en valeur ses adorables moustaches sur le coin des joues… Et de penser qu'il les avait peut-être coupé rien que pour la surprendre, la flattait. Ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit durant la fête cogna à nouveau à la porte de son cerveau. Elle essaya de refuser cette idée, être tomber amoureuse de lui, n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que l'amour pourrait lui apporter de toute façon ? Ne disait-elle pas toujours que seul l'aventure et le danger comptait… C'était vrai il y a longtemps… Il l'avait trouvé magnifique, lui qui n'aimait personne d'autre que lui… Il avait été si gentil avec elle de lui avoir offert la peluche… Oh et puis zut, oui elle était amoureuse, on allait pas en faire tout un plat si ?

Depuis ce jour là, ils s'entendaient mieux, ils continuaient à se disputer, parce que c'était marrant, que ça faisait réagir l'autre, parce que c'était leur habitude, mais quelqu'un qui y aurait bien regardé de près aurait tout de suite vue qu'il y avait plus que de simples disputes entre eux, il y avait cette sorte de complicité qu'on les amis de toujours, cette sorte de lueur dans le regard qu'on les gens amoureux…

Il n'osait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il eut un jour 18 ans…

Mikoto allait se marier, elle était encore jeune, mais qu'elle importance, depuis le temps qu'elle aimait Uchiwa, elle aurait pu se marier bien plus tôt. Elle poussa son cher Uzumaki à ce mariage. Elle était encore amoureuse de lui, même au bout de deux ans. Elle avait apprit à devenir plus mâture à accepter ses sentiments, mais elle ne lui avait jamais avoué…

C'était un magnifique mariage, normal en même temps, le clan Uchiwa ce n'était pas n'importe quoi… Il fallait que se soit grandiose, et ça le fut. Mikoto rayonnait. Après le mariage elle avait choppé les deux mains de la future mère de Naruto, l'avait serré contre elle, puis elle avait tourné :

- Oh ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !

La blonde rigolait avec elle, heureuse pour son amie. Même si elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un bout de glaçon pareil. Se souvenant qu'elle aimait un gars super froid, elle crut bon de se taire. Mikoto lui souffla alors à l'oreille

- Et toi et Uzumaki c'est pour quand ?

Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, jamais. Elle n'avait jamais dit « Mikoto j'aime ce pauvre gars arrogant qui me sert de coéquipier depuis mes douze ans ». Mais une meilleure amie c'était comme ça, on ne leur disait rien, elle devinait.

- Jamais… c'est un Iceberg

- Un Iceberg peut-être, mais ce que j'en vois c'est qu'il fond quand il est avec toi…

Une meilleure amie c'est aussi pour vous montrez que vous devriez tenter votre chance, parce que vous l'avez. C'était vrai, elle savait qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférent le beau Uzumaki, mais de là aller lui dire qu'elle l'aimait il y avait quand même pas mal de kilomètres.

- Regarde moi, je me suis jetée à l'eau et j'ai bien fait…

Il la regardait de loin parlé avec la nouvelle mariée. Il aurait aimé être à la place de l'Uchiwa, la jolie blonde à ses côtés… Mais s'il ne lui disait pas ses sentiments, comment pourrait-il un jour avoir le droit à un mariage ? Etait-il si fier qu'il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait tout ça parce qu'ils étaient censés se détester ? Il aurait voulu avoir un meilleur ami à cet instant qui lui dise « vas y jette toi à l'eau », parce que peut-être qu'il le ferait, peut-être que quand un slow résonnerait il irait lui proposer de danser et l'embrasserait tendrement à la fin lui avouant ses sentiments. Il n'était resté qu'un gamin au fond. Lui qui voulait être fort, il n'avait pas la force de lui avouer… Pas par peur de se prendre un râteau, non par peur de ce qui se passerait après, c'est vrai, il lui dirait je t'aime, elle lui répondrait peut-être qu'elle aussi, et après ?

Mikoto partit danser avec son mari. La blondinette tourna les yeux vers le beau Uzumaki, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Joli mariage, commenta-t-il

- Oui

Sa meilleure amie dansait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle semblait la femme la plus heureuse du monde. La femme… Plus la fille… Elle venait de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle fonce dans le mur, tant pi si ça faisait mal, qu'elle et Uzumaki feraient certainement un très beau couple. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle serait aussi heureuse que Mikoto si elle se jetait elle aussi à l'eau, si elle envoyait balader sa peur d'amour… Elle se tourna vers lui toujours souriante :

- Allons danser puisqu'on est là.

Il accepta. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour le slow, et tournèrent doucement. Il était bien là dans ses bras, il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. Il sentait le regard jaloux des filles qui le convoitaient encore et celui des garçons qui en pinçaient inlassablement pour elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisie elle alors que toutes ces filles lui tournaient autour, et qu'elle était censée être son ennemie de toujours ? Ca il n'en savait rien, son cœur avait fait le choix sans lui demander son avis après tout.

- Tu sais Uzumaki…

Elle avait commencé à parler doucement dans son oreille, pas pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il fallait qu'il sache…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens en se reculant de son épaule :

- J'adore tes moustaches…

Il se mit à rire. Elle s'arrêta de danser sous le choc. Il riait… Elle ne l'avait jamais, jamais entendu rire, en tout cas pas de cette façon, quand il riait d'habitude c'était froidement et par moquerie. Mais pas aussi purement, pas aussi sincèrement. Mikoto avait peut-être raison, l'Iceberg fondait quand il était auprès d'elle.

C'était plus fort que lui, elle le faisait rire, elle lui avait dit ça avec tellement de sérieux et de sincérité… Quand il était petit ses parents ne cessaient de l'embêter à cause de ses moustaches de chat, ou peut-être de renard. Les filles ne voyaient en lui que son côté « intouchable » et ses beaux yeux, ses cheveux, sa mine renfrognée peut-être, mais n'avaient jamais parlés de ses moustaches. Mais elle, elle avait simplement dit qu'elle les adorait, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Eh bien moi j'adore tes yeux bleus où semblent couler la mer…

Après tout confidence pour confidence…

Elle rit aussi, mais chez elle c'était habituel.

- Bon puisqu'on est à l'heure des confidences, je te préfère les cheveux cours…

- Eh bien moi je te trouve très belle n'importe quand

Elle rougit de ce compliment. Mais continua le jeu

- Je déteste ton regard arrogant qui toise tout le monde comme si on était des moins que rien

- Je déteste quand tu me déboîte la mâchoire sans explication.

Ce fût le fou rire, il se souvenait encore de cette vieille histoire, ça datait de tellement longtemps.

- Tu t'étais débarrassé de tous les ninjas sans m'en laisser un seul, ça m'avait énervé

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui t'énervent

Et c'était vrai, mais pourtant il adorait ça, quand elle sautait les plombs… Quand il avait douze ans, il la trouvait vraiment chiante de s'énerver pour rien, mais il avait finit par s'y habituer et trouver un certains charme à son air boudeur.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui te laissent froides toi !

- Il faut avouer que tu t'extasies pour un rien

- Il faut avouer que tu aimes ça…

Alors il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il la regardait, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait ajouter ? C'était vrai. Il aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de lui dire que oui effectivement il adorait quand elle s'extasiait pour le moindre petit truc…

Elle sourit devant son culot, elle avait bien fait, celui qu'elle aimait qui portait le nom d'Uzumaki ne trouvait plus quoi dire. Elle décida de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Je crois même que tu es amoureux de moi !

Il déglutit, rougit autant que c'était possible, eut envie de partir en courant… Mais ne le fit pas… Elle s'amusait, il fallait qu'il rentre dans son jeu, à savoir qui gagnerait :

- Même si c'était le cas, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

- Alors tu avoues ?

Oh et puis…

- Oui je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Elle lui sourit de toutes ces dents :

- Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi.

Voilà c'était fait, il s'était déclaré, elle s'était déclarée, et maintenant qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment ça allait se passer ensuite ?

Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir bien longtemps à plus tard, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire, bien sûr depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Quand elle sentit qu'il voulait approfondir la leçon, elle le repoussa gentiment puis le fixa d'un air malin :

- Je te préviens, si on a un fils, je veux qu'il s'appelle Naruto.

Et il recommença à rire. Cette fille était folle, ils venaient à peine de se déclarer qu'elle donnait déjà des ordres pour un fils qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas. Voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle il l'aimait, il ne s'ennuyait jamais à ses côtés… Si ses rêves l'avaient lassés et ennuyé, il était certain qu'avec elle la vie serait pleine de surprise, et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- D'accord…

Alors elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et accepta cette fois-ci de prolonger le baisé.

A suivre…

Naruto : youhou ! Voilà qui sont mes parents

Sasuke : mouais, ceci n'est qu'une fiction Naruto, croit pas tout ce qui est raconté par les autatrices folles…

Naruto : s'as vu ta môman et la mienne étaient amie, c'est cool tu trouves pas ?

Sasuke : je t'ai dit de ne pas faire confiance à ce genre de trucs

Naruto : n'empêche maman elle me ressemblait vachement en fille, et papa te ressemble toi surtout au niveau du caractère

Sasuke : mouais un peu trop si tu veux mon avis

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Sasuke : j'insinues que c'est trop bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de SasuNaru dans cette fic, alors qu'à mon avis les parents de Naruto ressemblent beaucoup trop à Naruto et à moi pour ne pas sous entendre quelque chose…

L'autatrice : Oh ! Le méchant, tu me suspectes !

Sasuke : je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux auteurs…

L'autatrice : bouahahahahaha ! Alors tu n'as pas encore vu la suite…


	2. Naruto

**Titre :** Sieur Uzumaki et Mademoiselle furie blonde…

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Bouahahahaha, les parents de Naruto sont bien à moi, bah oui c'est une pure invention donc je me garde les droits GNAHAHAHAH ! Par contre Mikoto et son mari sont pas à moi :'( !

**Résumé :** Bah… La fausse véritable histoire des parents de Naruto

**Couples : **Les parents de Naruto et les parents de Sasuke.

**Note : **Et bien toujours pareil, mes commentaires entre parenthèse, oubliez les fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Blizzy :** ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long et assez différent je pense ! Mais contente que le premier t'ai plut et donc voilà la suite ! (Si j'ai écrit cette fic c'est parce que personne ne parle trop des parents de naruchan et que j'aimerais savoir moi…)

**dee-dee :** le passage à l'acte oÔ (je me demande comment je dois prendre ça) ! En tout cas rien n'est décrit :p ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et si Yondi est le papouche de naru, qui sait après tout…

**Natsuume :** merci, j'avais peur que justement elle ne plaise pas

**shigure89 :** oui y a une suite ! et la voilà ! C'est cool que cette fic te plaise et merci pour ta rewiew

**flamby :** j'ai pas tout capté, mais merci

**Yuko-Ichihara :** voilou la suite ! Et puis si ça te plait au point que tu ne trouves pas les mots alors … bah moi non plus je trouve pas les mots pour te remercier

* * *

Voilà c'était officiel ils sortaient ensemble. Les filles et les gars étaient dégoûtés. Mais après tout c'était logique que le beau gosse de Konoha sorte avec la jolie fille de Konoha. Pourtant qui l'aurait cru ? Ils avaient l'air de tellement se détester à toujours se crier dessus… Et à ce niveau là, rien n'avait changé.

- Uzumaki, bordel, t'as douze minutes de retard

- Oh, la ferme, douze minutes c'est pas la mort

- Parle pour mes doigts qui étaient entrain de geler

Alors il lui prit la main pour les réchauffer, et on n'en parla plus.

De toute façon ils étaient inséparables. Même en mission ils se trimballaient main dans la main. C'était comme si tout à coup ils étaient passés de ces années de fuites totales et d'engueulades à des moments de parfaites complicités et d'engueulades. Incollable à Indécollable… Comment peut-on passer d'une haine pure à autant d'amour ? Comment était-ce arrivé, ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte eux même, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Même juste pour douze minutes.

Elle était heureuse, elle ne s'ennuyait plus jamais, l'aventure et le danger semblait avoir un nouveau goût quand elle était avec son homme Uzumaki. Tout avait l'air tellement mieux. Pourquoi avait-elle si longtemps ignoré l'amour ? On devrait écrire dans les livres que c'est aussi bien… Il y avait autre chose qu'elle appréciait, c'était que le jeune homme était différent avec elle, il était plus aimable, plus doux. Son regard arrogant ne faisait plus le fier devant elle. Si avec les autres il restait froid et distant, elle réussissait à le faire fondre, et ça elle en était heureuse, d'être la seule a avoir ce droit à son sourire, cette réussite qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Il était heureux, il ne s'ennuyait plus jamais, la force et le fait d'être un ninja reconnu avait bien meilleur goût en partageant sa vie avec sa petite blonde. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur « d'après » il aurait réagit plus vite, il lui aurait dit. Bof et puis quelle importance, ce qui comptait c'était maintenant. Et maintenant ils étaient main dans la main à marcher pour n'aller nulle part, parce quelle importance du chemin qu'ils prenaient tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Parce que c'était ça être amoureux, c'était juste être au bon endroit tant que la personne aimée était là. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'ils s'embrassaient au mariage de Mikoto, mais ça ne pouvait être hier, parce que déjà la meilleure amie de sa furie blonde était enceinte. Ah oui, c'est là qu'ils allaient, lui rendre visite…

- Bonjour Mikoto, tu vas bien ? Désolé du retard, c'est mon crétin de copain qui se faisait beau…

Mikoto lui sourit. La future mère de Naruto s'assit auprès d'elle et fixa longuement le gros ventre de sa meilleure amie.

- Je me demande si se sera une fille ou un garçon… commenta-t-elle

Mikoto rit, elle trouvait que la blonde était toujours celle qu'elle avait connu, curieuse, excitée, toujours ébahit pour des tous petits trucs. Avoir un bébé n'était pas un tout petit truc c'est vrai… Mais la bouille de sa meilleure amie était vraiment marrante. La blondinette se retourna vers son chéri Uzumaki :

- Qu'est ce que t'en penses toi ? Fille ou garçon ?

Il se gratta la tête, il n'en savait rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Au hasard…

- Fille !

Elle éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment nul toi, se sera un garçon bien sûr.

Il la regarda étonné, elle semblait parfaitement certaine de ce qu'elle annonçait…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle prit ce petit air malin qui le faisait craquer :

- J'en sais rien du tout, mais je voulais voir ton air ébahit de crétin quand je te dis un truc qui paraît incroyable.

Voilà c'était aussi simple que ça, il l'aimait. Alors il joint son rire à celui de sa petite amie et de Mikoto.

Elle ne se lassait jamais de son rire, jamais, voilà pourquoi elle aimait le surprendre. Elle regarda le ventre de son amie, peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait un bébé, un petit Naruto avec son Uzumaki qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Enfin avant il fallait peut-être qu'ils se marient… Peut-être oui… Elle attendait qu'un jour il arrive avec ses douze minutes de retard, mais que cette fois-ci il ait une bonne raison, un trac immense d'enfin faire ce pas. Le ferait-il un jour ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle patienterait…

Ils restèrent quelques temps avec Mikoto, pas trop non plus parce qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Ils repartirent main dans la main, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui dans ses bras, alors il lâcha sa main et la prit par l'épaule pour qu'elle cale sa tête sur son cœur. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Alors il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et murmura :

- Je t'aime…

Elle se blottit encore plus auprès de lui quand elle entendit ses mots. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le savoir, mais elle aimait quand il lui disait. C'était comme s'il ouvrait tout grand les portes de son cœur, alors que le reste du temps on dirait qu'il en a perdu la clé. Elle secoua doucement la tête de joie.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime

Des mois passèrent, il lui sembla que ce n'était que des heures. Le fils de Mikoto venait de naître, parce que oui, c'était bel et bien un garçon. Sa folle blonde l'avait dit juste pour voir sa tête, mais elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'Uchiwa et sa femme décidèrent de l'appeler Itachi. C'était un beau bébé. La blondinette s'extasiait devant lui, elle devenait complètement gâteuse, et c'était du Itachi par ci, et du Itachi par là. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que son ami, comme si c'était son propre fils. Il la regardait, et il eut envie de voir comment elle serait si ce bébé était le sien. Le Naruto qu'elle attendait tellement… Il prit donc une décision.

S'y était-elle attendue ? Peut-être… En fait non, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle l'avait souhaité, c'était vrai. Mais que ça arrive tout à coup comme ça, elle était comme dans un rêve. Il l'avait tout d'abord emmené à Ichikaru, lui avait payé autant de bol qu'elle le désirait, il n'avait rien mangé, il l'avait regardé fixement :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton ou quoi ?

- Non, je te regarde

- Ca doit être vachement beau de me regarder manger… Passionnant !

- Tu es toujours magnifique même quand tu manges

- Oui, si tu veux, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder quand même, ça me coupe l'appétit !

Il sourit :

- Toi ? Ne plus avoir d'appétit devant des ramen ? J'en crois pas un mot.

Elle lui tira la langue. Il continua de la scruter.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as une faveur à me demander ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle le regardait avec ses merveilleux yeux, il fixa un instant cette attente, cette curiosité, qui s'y reflétait. Il enregistra au fond de sa mémoire chaque expression, chaque mouvement, chaque geste, il ne voulait jamais oublier ce moment, et puis en même temps il voulait se donner du courage pour « cette faveur » justement. Devant la beauté de cette fille, son air malin, ses gestes impatient, son sourire, sa façon peu élégante de manger, de parler, de dire les choses, sa façon d'être brusque… Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix, cette blonde était la femme de sa vie, alors il plongea :

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'épouser.

Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche. Regarda l'homme qui venait de lui demander ça. Elle scruta chaque partie de son visage comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux noirs si profond, ses cheveux qu'il avait gardé court et ébouriffé, ses petites moustaches qu'elle aimait tant, cette beauté et ce charme fou qui se dégageait de lui, cette espérance d'une réponse positive au fond du regard. Bien sûr qu'elle était d'accord il était l'homme de sa vie.

- Oui

Il sourit, elle le serra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Le mariage se passa bien, oh ! C'était un truc tout simple, quelque chose de petit et de discret, pas comme pour Mikoto, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était d'être à jamais et pour toujours avec l'Uzumaki qu'elle aimait tant. Quand enfin ils s'unirent pour l'éternité et plus, se promirent amour et fidélité, quand ils se regardèrent brûlant de passion, tout semblait trop irréel pour le croire. C'est pour ça qu'une fois marié elle couru vers Mikoto, Uchiwa la voyant arriver prit le petit Itachi dans ses bras et laissa les deux meilleures amies se serrer l'une contre l'autre.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça en valait la peine

- Merci Mikoto, tu es la meilleure des amies !

Elle lui lança son plus merveilleux sourire, dit bonjour à l'Uchiwa et à Itachi en passant puis retourna vers son mari tout neuf.

Il n'avait personne à prendre dans ses bras comme elle, personne pour le féliciter. Mais il s'en moquait bien parce qu'il avait prit pour femme la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui réussissait à le faire fondre de toute façon. Il était heureux, il lui semblait même qu'il était le plus heureux de toute la planète entière, et c'est bien tout ce qui comptait vraiment…

Les jours passèrent, mais ne se ressemblèrent pas. En tout cas pas quand elle était à ses côtés, elle ne se lassait jamais. Donc ce jour là, Mikoto lui avait demandé si elle pouvait gardé Itachi, elle aurait pu le demander à ses parents mais ils ne pouvaient pas aujourd'hui, et les autres personnes du clan lui inspirait moins confiance que sa meilleure amie. Itachi avait déjà un an. Donc le voilà confié au bon soin de la femme blonde. Elle décide d'aller le promener. Elle le met dans la poussette, prend la main de son chéri, et tous les trois sortent. Itachi boude dans la poussette, ce gosse a toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais la blondinette n'a jamais eut l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle s'occupait d'Itachi comme s'il était son propre gosse.

- Dit, tu sais toi pourquoi il a des cernes ? Tu crois qu'il dort mal ?

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour lui comme si elle était sa mère.

- J'en sais rien.

C'était vrai, le futur père de Naruto ignorait totalement pourquoi ce gosse avait des cernes. Etait-ce pour préparer son air psychopathe quand plus tard il assassinerait son clan, ça qui peut le savoir ? Surtout pas Uzumaki, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passerait des années plus tard. Il regardait sa petite femme s'occuper du gamin et sourit. Enfin il sourit jusqu'au moment où Itachi toujours en boudant voulu montrer pour on ne sait qu'elle raison qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poussette pour avancer, et qu'il descendit. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se retrouva le nez par terre.

Elle sautilla partout.

- Itachi, mais bon sang, qu'elle idée de vouloir descendre de la poussette ?

Elle ramassa le petit garçon qui s'était cabossé le nez, qui retenait ses larmes pour paraître fort, et qui heureusement n'avait rien de grave. Elle le reposa sur la poussette, et l'attacha mieux pour pas qu'il ne puisse bouger.

A la fin de la journée, il était épuisé. Il ne supportait plus ce sale môme qui voulait prouver au monde entier qu'il était le meilleur à seulement un an. Même lui qui avait toujours cherché à être fort n'avait jamais fait des choses aussi bête que ce gamin. Il ne s'était jamais comporté aussi… aussi affreusement. Sa jolie blonde le regardait d'un air « Itachi est un sale gosse j'en peux plus ». Cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle n'avait jamais été réputé pour être patiente mais là le môme avait plus qu'abusé de sa patience…

Elle le rendit à Mikoto avec un sourire encourageant, la vie ne devait pas être facile avec un monstre pareil. Plus jamais vraiment elle ne s'occuperait de lui, même si Mikoto était sa meilleure amie, Itachi était bien trop insupportable. Elle rentra à la maison avec son bébé à elle : Uzumaki ! Dans leur maison, parce que depuis le mariage ils vivaient ensembles, elle s'affala sur le canapé.

- Je suis épuisée !

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Il est infernal c'est vrai…

- Je ne suis plus sûr d'en vouloir un… Est-ce que j'aurai la patience ?

Il la força à se retourner vers lui :

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu seras la meilleure des mères.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as bien vu avec Itachi…

- Itachi c'est Itachi ! Moi ce que j'ai vu c'est une furie blonde s'extasier pour un gosse infernal. Tu es adorable avec tes petits yeux brillants, ta façon de faire des grands gestes pour montrer ton bonheur, ton air impatient… N'importe quel gosse voudrait t'avoir comme mère, Itachi c'est pas un gosse, c'est un monstre, même moi je ne l'ai pas supporté. (Et comme d'hab Itachi tête à baffe s'en prend pleins la gueule (ça se voit tant que ça que je l'aime pas ? lol))

Elle força un petit sourire :

- Si tu le dis…

Elle se sépara des bras qui l'enserrait, se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche, après ça irait sûrement mieux.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec son petit air triste. Quelque chose se fendait en lui chaque fois qu'elle avait ce regard et ces gestes las. Ca le détruisait de voir celle qu'il aimait aller mal. Il voulait faire son bonheur, il devait trouver une solution à ce problème. C'est ainsi qu'il fit le tour du village dans sa tête pour trouver qui aurait un bébé à faire garder. Il en trouva un, appela, la personne s'extasia de trouver une baby Sitter, et le futur père de Naruto cria intérieurement victoire. Quand sa femme sortit de la douche il lui expliqua que le lendemain ils avaient un nouveau bébé à garder.

Elle le fixa un instant, elle était certaine que son mari Uzumaki avait cherché exprès un bébé à garder pour lui prouver qu'elle serait une bonne mère, que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais d'Itachi. Elle fut touchée par sa façon de faire, de lui cacher, de lui sourire comme il le faisait pour la rassurer, elle accepta donc de garder l'enfant le lendemain.

Et tout se passa très bien, le bébé semblait tout content, il gazouillait dans la poussette et ne cherchait pas à en descendre, il ne voulu prouver à aucun moment qu'il pouvait faire tout sans aide. La future mère de Naruto se rassura assez vite, son homme avait raison finalement, elle ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise mère.

Les années passèrent. Itachi grandit. Mais on s'en fout. Parce que franchement qui peut bien s'occuper de ce que devient un mec comme lui ? Ok ! C'était le petit génie du clan Uchiwa, bah des fois on ferait bien d'enfermer ses petits génies… Mais le clan était très fier d'Itachi. C'est pour ça que personne ne fit attention à Mikoto quand elle tomba enceinte pour une deuxième fois. Personne sauf son mari, et sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs cette dernière se demandait comment Mikoto pouvait avoir envie d'un autre bébé après Itachi. Mais en voyant son amie rayonnante elle comprit instantanément. Parce qu'Itachi était son fils elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait en elle un petit frère ou une petite sœur, quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait aussi car se serait son bébé à elle. En posant la main sur le ventre de Mikoto pour sentir ce petit bout de chou, elle pria pour qu'il ou elle soit différent(e) de son frère et plus facile à éduquer.

- Alors cette fois-ci se sera un garçon ou une fille ?

Elle sourit devant la demande de son mari :

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, tu verras bien !

Il avait vu cette nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de sa femme, cette lueur qui enviait le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait vu et c'est sûrement pour cela que cette nuit là en se plongeant dans ses bras il souhaita pouvoir lui donner à elle aussi un petit bébé. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que quelques semaines plus tard, en revenant de chez son médecin elle avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- J'ai un petit Naruto dans le ventre !

Etait-ce vraiment un garçon ? Quelle importance ? Elle l'avait dit avec tant de joie dans la voix, qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible.

- C'est génial !

Elle s'était précipitée chez Mikoto pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, leurs bébés naîtraient à quelques mois d'intervalle, alors ils iraient sûrement à l'école ensemble, ils deviendraient amis comme les parents, et si jamais il y avait un garçon et une fille on les marierait. C'est des rêves et des étoiles pleins la tête qu'elle planifiait l'avenir de son futur enfant et de celui de Mikoto.

Il était heureux, il allait être papa, et sa femme était toujours plus enjouée chaque jour. Elle sifflotait des chansons en faisant le ménage, elle mangeait trois fois plus de ramens que d'habitude, elle parlait à son ventre, et il la regardait amoureusement. Il devenait aussi gâteux qu'elle en plus. En passant devant un magasin de vêtement il l'avait quasiment dévalisé en achetant toute sorte d'habit et de mini chausson pour lesquels il avait craqué. Le bonheur régnait dans cette maison qui attendait impatiemment le futur petit Naruto.

Et puis Sasuke est né, la femme enceinte de Naruto avait absolument voulu le voir, le futur meilleur ami de son fils ou le futur mari de sa fille. Il était adorable, encore plus mignon qu'Itachi. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le bébé lui lança un magnifique sourire, au moins contrairement à son frère il ne boudait pas constamment.

- Sasuke, tu es adorable !

Elle s'extasiait devant ce petit bout de chou trop trognon. Puis avant de le redonner à sa maman elle lui souffla doucement :

- Surtout ne devient pas comme ton frère !

Il émit un petit bruit qui semblait vouloir dire oui, ce qui la fit craquer encore plus. Itachi regardait Sasuke avec un air un peu ébahit, et se demandant bien à quoi pouvait servir un petit frère… Peut-être un nouveau jouet à torturer…

Voilà, sa femme et lui était heureux comme tout, la date de naissance du bébé approchait, et souvent ils allaient voir le petit Sasuke parce qu'il fallait bien le dire il souriait tout le temps et était adorable. Sa petite furie blonde s'était attaché à lui encore plus qu'à Itachi, et elle ne cessait d'espérer que son bébé et lui deviennent amis. Alors c'était du Sasuke par ci et du Sasuke par là. Quand elle ne parlait pas de Sasuke, elle parlait de Naruto. Parce qu'elle s'était habitué à l'appeler ainsi, elle espérait que c'était un garçon rien que pour pouvoir lui donner ce nom… Il l'aimait, il aimait son futur fils (ou fille, il n'en savait encore rien), il s'était même attaché au petit Sasuke et à ses grands sourires. C'était bien, il était heureux, et la date de naissance du bébé approchait.

C'était bien, tout le monde était heureux, c'était la joie, le bonheur, la belle vie. Oui mais voilà, c'était pas fait pour durer. Une ombre menaçait Konoha, l'ombre d'un gigantesque renard à neuf queues. Kyuubi. Et il attaqua. Pourquoi Konoha ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste contourné ce village, et était allé bouffé un ou deux mille lièvres pour combler son appétit ? Combien de vie allait-il détruire juste par un petit caprice, une soif de sang et de pouvoir ? Elle était malade, elle sentait le bébé, bientôt il sortirait, mais son mari qu'elle aimait tant Uzumaki devait dans son devoir de ninja aller sur le terrain pour terrasser ce démon. Il devait y aller comme tous les autres. Père ou futur père, même certaine mère devait y aller celles qui n'avaient pas de petits bébés à charge et qui n'étaient pas enceinte. Donc Mikoto et madame Uzumaki n'y allaient pas. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre étaient cachés dans les montagnes de Konoha. Chacun priait pour la vie de ceux qui se battait.

Sa furie blonde et son futur bébé étaient en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Cependant ils ne le seraient pas longtemps s'il n'arrivait pas à terrasser ce démon renard. Lui et les autres. Il les voyait tombés les uns après les autres, des cris des pleures, il sentait que la situation dégénérait, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il trouve un moyen. Mais quoi ? Il était fort oui, il savait se battre, il n'avais jamais échoué en mission, mais voilà… Ici il était devant un démon, un monstre énorme et dévastateur… La vérité était là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il attaqua quand même.

Elle sentait le bébé arrivé. Elle le sentait et ne pouvait rien faire. Les personnes présentes l'aidèrent, Mikoto s'occupa de l'accouchement, il n'y avait pas de médecin. Quelques temps plus tard Naruto était né. La petite blonde le serrait contre lui en pleurant. Il était le plus beau de tous les bébés du monde, le plus beau et en plus il avait les moustaches si adorables de Mister Uzumaki… Celles qu'elle avait toujours adorées… C'est là que Yondaime arriva, il posa ses yeux sur elle… Il tenait dans ses bras un corps, il le posa près d'elle. Elle regarda le corps avec effarement, c'était son mari, le père de Naruto.

- Non…

Il était encore vivant, il avait attaqué, et s'était fait battre, mais il était encore vivant. C'est là qu'il avait vu Yondaime et qui lui avait demandé une faveur, il avait même plutôt supplié. Il voulait voir sa femme une dernière fois, il voulait voir le bébé s'il était né. Et Yondaime accepta. Il sourit à sa femme et à Naruto.

- Tu vas vivre, dis moi que tu vas vivre !

Elle criait et pleurait en regardant son mari. Il tendit ses bras, elle lui donna Naruto. Il le serra fort.

- Il te ressemble énormément, je suis content…

Et il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Naruto se mit à pleurer comme s'il sentait ce qui arrivait à son père.

- Non ! Pas toi ! Non

Mikoto la regardait avec peine, et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Yondaime assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Puis soudain, sans que rien ne l'est annoncé, la jolie blonde commença à cracher du sang en toussant. Alors Yondaime s'approcha, il n'était pas médecin, mais il connaissait les bases, il l'examina. Kyuubi dehors continuait de faire des dégâts, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

- Sûrement une hémorragie interne, dût au bébé… Je ne sais pas si on peut la soigner.

Elle lui choppa le bras :

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous devriez être dehors pour détruire ce démon, ne vous occupez pas de moi, merci de m'avoir emmené mon mari…

Elle respectait Yondaime et elle savait que sa place n'était pas ici. Il lui sourit tendrement :

- Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de battre Kyuubi…

Son visage s'éclaira :

- Alors allez-y !

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Il faut que je le scelle en quelqu'un…

Elle n'avait jamais été bête (tiens d'ailleurs les deux parents sont intelligent, je me demande d'où viens la stupidité de Naruto), donc elle n'avait jamais été bête, elle savait bien ce qu'il insinuait et ce que ça impliquait.

- Vous voulez le sceller dans Naruto, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle prit son bébé dans ses bras, comme pour une dernière fois et lui tendit :

- C'est d'accord !

Puis elle recommença à cracher du sang :

- De toute façon je vais mourir non ? Et mon mari est déjà mort… Il faut sauver ce village, il faut sauver ces gens, sceller ce monstre en mon fils, comme ça dans un sens se sera lui qui sauvera le village… Il sera un héros…

C'était comme un dernier vœu, faites que mon fils soit un héros, faites de lui quelqu'un de bien car je ne serai plus là pour veiller sur lui… Les larmes recommencèrent de couler de ses yeux. Yondaime la remercia du fond du cœur, pour lui, pour le village, pour tous les autres. Et il emporta le bébé. Elle versa ses dernières larmes dans les bras de Mikoto, et sourit à sa meilleure amie en lui demandant de prendre bien soin de Sasuke. Puis aussi que vraiment se serait bien que Naruto et lui deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde… Enfin elle ferma les yeux.

La suite vous la connaissez, les gens sont stupides et méchants, alors au lieu de considérer Naruto comme un héros, ils ne le prirent que pour un monstre. Pendant quelques temps le petit blond vécu chez les parents de son père, mais ceux-ci le détestaient, parce qu'il avait en lui l'assassin de leur fils. Mikoto aurait voulu s'en occuper, parce qu'elle connaissait le vœu de sa meilleure amie, mais il n'était pas un Uchiwa, et le clan ne voulait pas d'un monstre chez eux. Elle n'eut pas le choix. A l'âge de six ans, Naruto commença à vivre tout seul, parce que ses grands parents l'avaient chassé, sans même jamais lui avoir parler de ses parents. Sarutobi le troisième Hokage lui avait trouvé un petit appartement sympa, et s'occupait de lui de loin, parce qu'à six ans on ne peut pas encore tout faire tout seul. Puis il alla à l'académie ninja, où il était quand même gardé, et avait pour professeur Iruka. Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait grandit lui aussi, Mikoto aurait voulu réaliser le souhait de sa meilleure amie, que ces deux enfants soient amis, mais elle mourut de la main de son premier fils avant d'avoir pu y faire quelque chose.

Les années passèrent, un jour les deux garçons eurent douze ans et se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe. Naruto retrouva comme une nouvelle famille dans ses amis, le cœur de Sasuke s'apaisa quelques temps. Et tous les deux se disputaient constamment, enfin c'était plutôt Naruto qui criait avec des grands gestes et Sasuke avec un air froid et arrogant qui lui lançait des remarques qui avaient le don d'énerver le blond.

Main dans la main, une blondinette à couette et un brun à moustache regardait leur fils s'énerver pour la énième fois contre le brun à l'air blasé. Ils se sourirent avec amusement. Une brune aux longs cheveux arriva derrière eux, elle regarda un instant son fils rabrouer le petit blond à l'air boudeur.

- Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent à deux personnes que j'ai connu…

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et disparurent sous le ciel ensoleillé, laissant les deux enfants apprendre à se connaître…

Fin !

L'autatrice : ce que c'est triste :'(

Naruto : je suis bien d'accord

Sasuke : je suis bien d'accord aussi, sauf qu'à la fin t'insinue que moi et Naruto on va finir ensemble

L'autatrice : nyahahaha ! Parce que c'est pas le cas ?

Sasuke : Euuuh… Changeons de sujet. Itachi a eut un accident de poussette, c'est ça qui lui a déglingué le cerveau

L'autatrice : parce qu'il a un cerveau ?

Sasuke : non c'est vrai t'as raison, il a toujours été déglingué

L'autatrice : je suis bien contente de m'entendre avec toi là-dessus

Naruto : j'aurais voulu connaître mes parents, ils avaient l'air chouette…

L'autatrice : se sont des choses qui arrivent mon chou ! 'Le prend dans ses bras et chouine avec lui'

Sasuke : j'aurais voulu pouvoir profiter des miens

L'autatrice serrant aussi Sasuke : mes pauvres titi ! Bon ben voilà cette fic est finit, un peu plus angst que la première partie, normal en même temps, je pense que tout le monde se doutait que ça se terminerait comme ça… :'( ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que l'autre mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même, voilà biz


End file.
